


Why me?

by NikoleStilinski24



Series: Mating Run Trilogy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Incest, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoleStilinski24/pseuds/NikoleStilinski24
Summary: Derek is forced to sign up for this years Mating Run, and all he can think of is 'why me'. Will Derek's haunted past prevail or will he finally have a happily ever after?So here is the SECOND part of the Mating Run series......





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it proves to be as good as expected or better. I would like to thank my sister for beta-ing. I would also like to thank everyone for the amazing amount of hits and kudos. A special thank you to... Meaghan898 and Mischief_oBrien for the comments and omegalpha for the comment and bookmark! Along with omegalpha, Mischief_oBrien, fandomlover21, and YourYodaStilesIs also bookmarked, so thanks and I hope all of you see this and enjoy it as much as I did writing it!!!!

Twenty-four year old Alpha Derek Hale did not want to enter this year's 29th Annual Mating Run. However with his mother being the mayor of Beacon Hills, Talia Hale insisted quite firmly that he signed up and with any luck he would find his true mate.

Derek had a tragic past when it came to the idea and concept of 'mates' both from his previous experience in and out of the Mating Run.

It was his first Mating Run when he mated with Paige Krasikeva a girl who was just barely seventeen. All they knew about each-other was that they were of the same age, he was a star basketball player and she was in the orchestra. Gradually they learned stuff about one another. What they wanted in life, what they aspire to be, and even silly things like what their favorite things: colors, foods, and the like are.

They had lasted all of seven weeks before tragedy hit.

It had been a rabid newly turned alpha who attacked a group of girls that had been hiking out in the preserve on a full moon night. Paige had been the only survivor but she didn't come out unscathed. The alpha had bitten her on her right side before he was chased off and later killed by the Hale's. Derek being the first one to arrive due to feeling the bond and pain of his mate.

Paige's body instantly rejected the bite, putting her on the path to a slow and painful death. Derek had stayed by her side as soon as he got to her and when she asked for him to help end her suffering he ended up sinking his claws into her heart granting her wish and ending her pain.

Derek didn't believe in the idea of mates not after the ordeal with Paige and then his involvement with Kate and her manipulations. He was only eighteen when he first saw her walk into his classroom, five months after Paige. As a English lit teacher Kate definitely had stood out from their previous heavy set, senior age, slightly bearded English teacher Mrs. Bronkowski.

When she seemed to take an interest in Derek he thought that he was just plain lucky. Lucky to have some one of her caliber talking to him, let alone flirting and touching him. What started out as simple conversations about his homework and how she could help tutor him, soon turned into deeper talk about other things not related to school like their dreams and their families. Of course the stories about her family ended up being fabricated nonsense just to get him to empathize with her. Too little too late, did he find out that everything that came out of her mouth happened to be nothing but lies.

Whereas the touching started out as simple, lite brushing of her hand to his shoulder when speaking to him. Slowly during the duration of her tutoring him the touches turned from simple brushes to teasing and titillating arm strokes and sexy bumps of her breast against his shoulder. Two months later when they became closer the flirting started. She started to convince him how he didn't need to go into the Mating Run to confirm that she was his mate and how she new many couples who went against the tradition of what the Mating Run stood for and how they could be mates, without the need of the Mating Run . Three months in the sex started and so did the 'I Love You's'.

Five months after he first met Kate she attempted to burn down his family home with his entire family in it.

He was lucky that his uncle Peter is a very paranoid and prepared person and had an escape hatch made in several parts of the house so the Hales were able to escape and the fire department was fast acting so there was minimal damage to their home.

Of course truth came out and Derek felt so guilty and never forgave himself, unlike his mother who blamed herself for not paying enough attention to her kids.

Talia felt that she was at fault because she let her son get involved with an older women who turned out to be a hunter. The notorious Kate Argent who had a past in arson and murder towards families who were of power, such as mayor. Yeah it was all Talia's fault, she should have known something was off when he came home one day reeking of older perfume and sexual intercourse.

It had been six years since Kate destroyed the young kid who was loud, adventurous and fun. Now he was quiet, broody and withdrawn. Derek was not looking forward to letting his beast out and in his opinion taking advantage of a women claimed by his wolf on the premise of smell.

Yet here he was, standing around with the other Alpha's and Beta's on the day of the Mating Run, already to go with nothing on him but the weird almost loin cloth that was handed to him for 'traditions' sake. _Ahh give me a break_ he thought. They were gathered around while both his mom the Mayor and the Sheriff of Beacon Hills welcomed all who came and told everyone the rules and what they might expect to happen if they were 'lucky' enough to find themselves with their mate tomorrow morning.

"Lucky yeah right, whatever." Derek mumbled out, catching a few dirty looks along with some that might have been wonder or disbelief. Derek couldn't possibly not want to go through hell once again all for a chance to find his true mate, oh goodness gracious no, oh brother! He was so exasperated with this and it hadn't even truly started yet.

After the Mayor and Sheriff were finished talking the bell sounded off signaling to the Omega's that it was their time to start out into the Preserve and find somewhere that felt like a great place to set up camp.

One hour and it would be Derek's and the rest of the Alpha's and Beta's turn to go and hunt down their mate.

Oy Vey! Derek so didn't want to do this.

Talia had come down to wish Derek luck before he could enter in to the building which housed the rooms with the showers where he would dress down, shrub off and get dressed into the traditional dress for the Mating Run.

"Derek. Honey I know that your apprehensive about all of this but I don't want you to miss out on what your father and I have. Like the deep love that your uncle Peter and Chris have, or your sister and her mate Laura and Bradley and hopefully Cora and Jackson."

"I know mom. Okay. I know how you feel, I know that you want me to try and I am. Really I am, but don't be surprised or disappointed if I don't come out of this with anyone next to me. I don't want to disappoint you again."

Talia wrapped her arms around her son and held him firm against her which was difficult because he towered over her by two inches. Derek placed his arms around her waist and cherished this rare moment. "Oh honey I am never disappointed in you, your my son. You might frustrate me at the decisions that you make but never disappoint me. I love you with everything in me, always remember that."

"Thanks mom."

When the hour has past Derek shift's into his Alpha form. Bones cracking and shifting in to place, his wolf coming to the surface, fully, red eyes included. He saw that he wasn't the only one in wolf form ready to be released into the woods.

He was pacing around in the small area, until the doors opened. Before the Alpha's and Beta's could leave they were to be blindfolded. Once blindfolded and outside Derek put his snout in the air and took a huge sniff.

Instantly he smelt the most rich, sweetest alluring smell of lemongrass and clover. The smell went straight to his wolfs cock. His cocks sheath slid up exposing his full wolf cock at nine and a quarter inches.

He took off in the direction of the scent, following it at a slower speed then some of the more eager wolves out there, crossing paths with a few in the midst of getting to that tempting scent's trail. Derek didn't want to miss an inch of that lemongrass and clover scent, but it was becoming difficult like the person behind that scent was confused on where they wanted to go or was trying to play and test the Alpha. Finally he started to get closer to the person, he can tell by the intensity of lemongrass and clover.

He started running faster toward the smell, he was so close..and then WAM he was headbutted in the side by another wolf. He jumped and turned toward the culprit, who smelled like a beta. Another wolf headed for HIS mate. Derek got pissed and roared baring his teeth and advancing on the beta. He could smell better and his sense's were heightened solely because he was an Alpha.so he could smell what direction his opponent started to lunge in. He needed to get this opponent out of the way as soon as possible to get to HIS mate.

Derek heard the Beta move to the left. So he lunged to the right side and bit down as hard as he could sinking his teeth in good.

If Derek had been of conscious mind he would have been pulled back to the past and the torture of watching Paige with her right side bitten. But he wasn't so he didn't falter in his fight for dominance and the prize of a mate, against the Beta.

The Beta wolf yipped and pulled away as soon as Derek let go. The Beta wolf sideswiped Derek in the face with his claws making him bleed. Derek could already feel the scratches start to heal. Unfortunately it did hurt, and it made Derek start to shake his head dazed trying to shake his pain away. When he was distracted the Beta went after Derek's front paw. Derek recovered fast and attacked the Beta down to the dirt floor teeth at his neck. Derek was waiting for the movement of the Beta's head to turn to the opposite side in submission. At first Derek thought that the Beta was going to continue to struggle but finally the Beta submitted.

Derek nipped the Beta before jumping off and catching that sweet lemongrass and clover scent once again. Letting out a victorious howl. The howl was to say 'Ha! I won' and to also let his mate know that he was on the way.

As he approached the place that held a shelter and fire he could tell by the smell that this person was infant his mate and a female. Which was a comfort to him because he had never been attracted to men.

Derek ducked under the branches and into the shelter where it was a slight too warm for Derek's wolf.

Derek slowly moved forward toward the smell of his mate. He placed his nose on the first part of his mate that he could reach which happened to be her feet. He realized that she must have laid down before he arrived.

His nose slowly moved up her body, his tongue gently licking her toes, legs, knees, thighs hiking up her outfit as he went. Frustrated that her outfit only went so high Derek clawed her outfit open in front being careful of her skin. Derek went back to licking up her body once it was free to do so. Up and up he went until he got to her neck licking at her pulse point and nibbling gently being cautious of his teeth eliciting a moan.

Hearing his mate moan, even one that was so quiet it almost didn't qualify as a sound, sent a quiver through him.

He moved away from her neck moving down with his snout to her nipple licking it roughly with his wolf tongue. He switched between each breast eliciting heavier and louder moans from his Omega mate.

He could smell her slick knowing that it meant that she was ripe for the taking, not being able to wait anymore he shimmied down her body lazy licks here and their on her stomach and inner most bits.

The first swipe of Derek's tongue to her core had her moaning so loud his wolf just preened, Derek could almost say it was a purr.

Derek ate her pussy licking and sucking and nipping her clit and labia until she came undone. Not just once but twice he made her come.

Derek then nipped at her outer thigh a couple times trying to convey for her to turn over. He heard her whine at the loss of his tongue on her. It would be easier to do have sex in this position, on hands and knees, instead of missionary because of Derek's wolf form.

She moved into position and it was like his wolf took over all together. Derek mounted his mate feeling her wet slick coating his wolf cock and fur.

Derek slipped into his mate and it felt amazing, heavenly. She was so tight and she smelt of slick and a tinge of blood making his more wild side rival in it. He thrust in to the hilt and continued to thrust at a semi fast pace.

He was so hard after licking her and her scent was so strong, along with her being so warm and tight that he couldn't help to thrust faster. His mate coming around his cock sent shock waves around him making him cum so hard, fast and unexpectedly feeling his knot forming within her, which got him howling in the process. With one last hard thrust he sunk into her fully, her pussy almost swallowing his cock and knot. Once he was finished howling he sank his teeth into her neck.

Being tied together with his mate felt so incredible for Derek and he could hear his mate under him mewing in pleasure and feel her walls sporadically clench around him.

They moved on to their sides once they caught their breaths and as soon as he transformed in to his Beta form. Though they were still tethered together by Derek's knot, and would be for at least a half hour to an hour they drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Derek woke first taking off his blindfold.

Derek looked around and saw that he was in a good size round alcove made of branches. In the middle was a fire pit. On the side of the fire pit skinned and gutted he could see that his mate had been thoughtful to their hunger and had hunted down what smelt to be rabbit. Derek smiled from the thought of his mate being a good provider for her alpha.

He went to look down at his mate.

All he could see of his mate was her features from the back side. Oh what glorious features they were, he was very impressed and gleeful. She had small cute feet with painted silver toenails and her legs and thighs were nice and toned. He noticed that her skin was nice and naturally tan except on her ass which looked really nice and bubbly, and where her bra would be. He assumed that she liked to sun bathe with shorts and and bikini top or bra covering her. Derek really liked that because she was now his mate and he didn't want others to see her naked. Only him.

Her waist was slim but a little wide. The arm that was resting on her side looked nice and toned also. He was eager to see her face. She had short hair, like a shoulder length bob hairstyle, it kind of reminded Derek of his sister which was weird. Derek could look past it.

Derek placed a hand and put a lite pressure on to her shoulder turning her over easily enough.

"Uff Da. Shit. I think I'm gonna be sick...." Derek rushed over to a bush and promptly threw up.

"Huh...wha...whats going on?" Derek's mate muttered while he was being sick. "De..Derek..what are you doing here?" She asked him raising up on to her butt evidently her mind was foggy. Derek finished puking in the midst of her question, wiping his mouth. She was looking around but stopped short when she noticed that it was only her and him in the makeshift cave. When it dawned on her that they were now considered mated thanks to their respective Alpha/Omega genes telling them that they smelled compatible, along with the mating bite on her neck, she ended up puking too.

How embarrassing would it be to go out into the public and tell people he mated his sister.

"Jesus, Cora I am so god damn sorry. Had I known this would happen I would never have signed up for the run, let alone fight for you. Oh jeez what is mom going to think. I'm so stu...." Derek got up and started to pace while mumbling to himself.

"What do you mean fight for me Der?" Cora seemed oddly calm for someone who just mated with her brother.

Derek then began to explain how he fought another Beta for her and how he now thought he should have let them win, of course he wasn't totally in control of his thoughts and he couldn't see the future sooo. He felt like he would disappoint his family once again, like all he did was disappoint people.

"Cora what do you want to do now? You have a choice, I can leave as soon as possible or .... I don't really know." Derek asked his sister exhaling loudly.

Cora walked over to her brother wrapping her arms around him. "Der I do not want you to leave, ever. Okay. We will figure this out step by step and fuck every one else and their opinions of us. I might be your sister but whether we like it or not we are also mates now and It should bother me but surprisingly it doesn't. I love you Derek."

It was such a change for Derek to put such blind faith into someone especially given his past, but he believed Cora that everything would strangely work out.

"Okay. If your sure?" He whispered into her ear.

"I am." He listened to her heart to see if there was an uptick that would signify that she was lying but there wasn't any so he knew she meant what she said, making him feel revealed a bit. They still had to face their mother.

They started to head out, side by side, toward the main part of the Preserve. They crossed paths with a few people that seemed to have also mated that Derek knew were friends of Cora's and a few that Derek recognized but they didn't talk to any other couples that looked happy or even the ones that were single that looked plain sad or tired.

Soon enough they were at the doors that would lead them to the outside world and their families and cars.

Derek looked down at Cora she gave him a small smile and they pushed on.

Derek and Cora branched off towards their mother after they got out of the gates.

Talia at first glance thought that both her children missed out on a mate and started planning on how to convince them to do it again next year. However on second glance she realizes that they were oddly too close together and that Cora had a mate mark on her neck and she smelt like Derek. The scent of pine, leather and rain had mixed with her daughters lemongrass and clover scent.

"Well this hasn't happened in years. Not since my great aunt and uncle Nelle and Henrick." Was the first words out of Talia Hale's mouth. She had a dumbfounded look on her face at first. "Pure blood is always cherished in our family. Not a big ordeal like with most families or even common everyday people. But this town knows of our history. It will all be alright kids." She grabbed them by there shoulders and wrapped them in a huge hug smiling widely. Talia whispered in to Derek's ear that she was proud of him. Shocking him despite the situation but also making him feel truly blessed for once and not a total disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be returning to this so please let me know of other pairings that you would like to see how they get together and what happens after.
> 
> Thanks again :)
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE 7/19/18: I am currently writing the third and final installment to this trilogy and hopefully will be done soon. It will cover multiple couples that were and were-not mentioned in this and the previous stories. Thank you to all those who are patiently waiting!


End file.
